Only a Fool angers a Potion's Master
by dawn257
Summary: Never anger a potion's master with plotting twins near. I may add to this eventually.
1. Chapter 1

Author Note: Obviously, I don't own Harry Potter, I just like playing with the characters. I'm also not making any money or anything from this. Just expanding the plot.

"Ah, Severus, I've been meaning to tell you that the ministry has decided to send a potion's professor to Hogwarts and that your services are no longer needed. Please clean out your rooms."Dumbledore stated calmly.

"But, I-"

"I apologize my boy, but there is nothing I can do. As your manor was destroyed you'll simply have to find alternative housing. I hear the apothecary in Diagon Alley is seeking a potion's master to expand."

"But, I can't-"

Sirius winced, "I hate saying this Snape, but if you can refrain from irritating me too much, you can stay here until-"

"That will also not be possible, as a known spy for me Severus' is also obviously a member of the Order. With the dark mark on his arm and many death eaters still out, it would be far too dangerous for the Order for him to remain here." Dumbledore stated.

"But, Voldemort's dead. Where will I-" Snape began, the shock and terror giving way to abandonment.

"Here!" A sheaf of papers was suddenly thrust into Snape's face by the closest twin. "As you're no longer a member of the Order, a teacher, or a spy, you'll be needing a job. Here's one. You can keep working as a potion's master too."

Severus stared at him for a minute before turning to stare at the other twin, than took the papers. As he read, a small smile crossed his face. "Real?"

"Yep. You'll be safe, we're rather good at defending what's ours." The other twin stated.

"I need a quill."

Instantly, both twins thrust quills and ink bottles to him grinning all the while. A few scratching sounds later, the grins grew as the goals were achieved. The bane of teachers and order keepers everywhere had their own potion's master at their disposal.

"YES! We've got a potion's master! Ha Ha! All the pranks we didn't know enough about potions to do are capable now! Yes!" The twins cheered. Shivers of premonition spread through the room. This would be bad.

An evil grin formed on Snape's face as a plan for revenge on Dumbledore began to form. Having begun to forgive the mutt during the war and nights spent speaking to Harry of Lily, he remarked calmly, "Oh, twins. Have you ever heard of the marauders?"

"Huh? They're our heroes. What do you know?"

"Oh, just that two of them and the son of a third are behind you."

Both twins stared at him before slowly turning to face the room. Their eyes instantly landed on Harry, then on the sheepish faces of Remus and Sirius. "Gods!" Bowing they began to list all the reasons the poor werewolf and former convict should come with them, having already had Harry working part-time.

As the two signed on permanently and the six left, Dumbledore slowly turned to the rest of the room. "Oh dear."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 of Only A Fool Angers a Potion's Master

Author Note: Obviously, I don't own Harry Potter I just like playing with the characters. I'm also not making any money or anything from this. I'm just expanding the plot to another avenue to show my appreciation.

Severus smirked as he munched on popcorn while watching the Dumble-Cam. Students always wondered how he managed to know where they were after hours. The muggleborns at least should have known to suspect cameras.

Honestly, wizarding cameras weren't horribly expensive or rare so even the poorest of wizards should have considered them. A simple charm to alert him to the opening of one of the common room doors and the activation of the camera nearest to the common room was all he needed when he was responsible for patrolling the halls. Now that he wasn't, well, the cameras were still there.

Today it was the camera in Dumbledore's office that was of interest to him.

A soft clicking of the door behind him alerted him to the entrance of what he called 'Twin One.'

"Any problems?"

"Nope, we had an easy night of it. We put a handful in each of his bags and some on top of today's bowl."

"Spectacular."

The activation of the potion on the lemon drops with Dumbles morning snack marked the start of the pranking on everyone who had ever irritated the three.


End file.
